1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method for reducing wireless communication procedure failure. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to reducing wireless communication procedure failure on a universal mobile telecommunications system.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, wireless communication devices, such as mobile communication devices can be used to engage in wireless communications. To participate in a communication procedure, the wireless communication device can establish a connection for different domains, such as circuit switched domains or packet switched domains. Unfortunately, a first procedure may be finishing on one domain when a second procedure is being initiated on another domain. This can result in the wireless communication device receiving a release signal for the connection regarding the first procedure after the second procedure has initiated, but before the second procedure has completed. The wireless communication device will then view the release signal regarding the first procedure as a call failure regarding the second procedure.
For example, a packet switched call may be completing and the network may be in the process of releasing the packet switched signaling connection along with the associated radio resource control connection with a wireless communication device. While this is happening, the wireless communication device may initiate a circuit switched call by sending a service request to the network. Unfortunately, the wireless communication device may receive a radio resource control connection release signal regarding the packet switched signaling connection and the wireless communication device may perceive this signal as a call failure regarding the circuit switched call. Similar problems can occur with radio resource control connection release collisions and location update signaling, packet switched attach signaling, packet switched detach signaling, packet switched routing area update signaling, packet switched service request signaling, routing area update signaling, and other signaling that may encounter problems or collisions with connection release signaling. These problems can lead to significant delays in establishing a connection, can lead to delays in updating a wireless communication device location, can result in the wireless communication device not being pagable during the delay, can lead to a wireless communication device user not receiving calls, and can lead to other difficulties.